A girl, a pirate and a blacksmith
by dani-the-strange
Summary: New chapter finally up!
1. Meeting the captain

Well this is the first ever fan fic, so please go easy on me! This will probably end up being a you/Jack fic, though I'll try not to make it too Mary sue. R&R PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of course!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

CHAPTER 1

It was a cold miserable night as you walked home from work- a local pub. Tonight hadn't been the best night for you, your boss was very hard on you and you had received a few unnecessary comments from various customers. You had only started working at this bar a few weeks ago, and you weren't really liking it. As you walked down the cold streets of Tortuga, keeping your eyes on the ground trying not to make eye contact with anyone, you felt as though someone was following you. Not daring to look back you quickened your pace. You could still hear footsteps behind you. You suddenly broke into a run, dragging your feet along the ground getting them to go as fast as they could go until suddenly you bumped into something, or someone. You looked up to see a tall handsome man, with quite long hair wearing an oddly shaped hat. "Ello luv. Is something wrong?" the man said. You were speechless, you stood there stunned. The man stood there looking at you strangely, you then realised he was talking to you. "Oh um, I think there's someone following me" you said slowly, trying not to stare at him. But it was too late, suddenly a large man stepped around a corner and it seemed like he was coming towards you. You screamed, as the man came at you, he seemed to be holding a knife.  
  
Realising what was about to happen the man next to you quickly stepped forward and hit the man over the head with the glass bottle he was holding in his hand. The attacker slowly fell to the ground unconscious. You were stunned, you looked up at the man slowly "th..thankyou" you managed to say. "No worries luv. Do ye have a name?" he replied. You were still a bit shocked but managed to tell him your name, "and what is your name?" you added quickly. He then took your hand and kissed it, "Captain Jack Sparrow". 


	2. A pirates life for you!

Thanks for the reviews, heres the second chapter! I'll try to write the third as fast as I can, but it'll be a bit hard as I go back to school in a day. You know the drill R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sobs* except the plot of course!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

CHAPTER 2

_Continuing were we just left off- you've just met Captain Jack Sparrow._

He then took your hand and kissed it, "Captain Jack Sparrow". The name sounded oddly familiar, but at this moment you weren't thinking straight. You nodded nervously, "Nice to meet you Captain Jack Sparrow." Not knowing what to do, you slowly turned on your heel and began to walk away, Jack obviously got the point and let you go. Not feeling this was right you turned around, "umm.. Jack" you said nervously. "Yes luv?" Jack said. "Do you want to go for a walk?" you added quickly. Jack nodded "sure".   
  
You walked for about fifteen minutes until you came to a small pub. You seated yourself at an empty table while Jack when and got some drinks. He returned a few moments later holding two very large glasses of Rum. He handed the glass to you, you looked down at the substance. Jack had already started drinking his, and you not wanting to look like an idiot you took a large swig. It burned your throat, but it tasted quite good. After awhile you had drunk most of the rum, and were quite drunk. Jack of course had already finished his and was really drunk. You and Jack decided to leave the pub eventually and made your way out onto the streets. The pair of you would've looked like idiots to anyone else passing by, Jack's arm was around your shoulder and you were swaying as you walked. But since it was common to be drunk in Tortuga, you blended in quite well.  You and Jack walked down to beach. Pretty soon you were sitting on the sand next to Jack. "Jack" you started to say but you were interrupted "Captain" Jack said as if to correct you. "Captain Jack, I want to be a pirate". He looked at you for a moment, he then curled his moustache(yep just like in the movie) "I know exactly what you mean luv". (couldn't help but put in that line!). You stood up suddenly, and the last thing you remember was falling over and hitting your head on something hard before passing out.   
  
You woke up the next morning with a bad headache, you opened your eyes slowly. "What? This isn't my room?", suddenly you remembered what happened last night. And what about Jack? You slowly turned over, and lying next to you was Jack… with no shirt on.  
  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

  
Haha, cliff hanger! I'm going to a wedding tomorrow, and its my dads birthday on Monday and then I have school on Tuesday but I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible!   
  



	3. Be careful what you wish for

Well heres chapter 3 at long last! Thankyou so much to for the reviews! *hands out rum to all*

R&R PLEASEJ

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack(damn!), or any other characters featured in this fic, but I do own the plot!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

CHAPTER 3

_So continuing where we just left off, last night you were quite drunk and now you've woken up… lying next to Jack Sparrow!  
_You slowly turned over, and lying next to you was Jack… with no shirt on. You tried to stay calm, but it was oh so hard. You sat up slowly trying no to wake him up, but then something caught your eye. You looked down at his right hand. But no it couldn't be.. there on his wrist was a large 'P'. You of course knew what it stood for-Pirate. You gave a sudden yelp as you fell off the bed in shock making a large 'BANG' on the ground. "I'll send ye to Davy Jones' locker!" Jack yelled as he jumped up out of the bed.  
He then looked down at you sitting on the floor looking startled and gave a low laugh. He then offered a hand to help you up. "Get away from me pirate!" you yelled at him loudly jumping up. He just stood there and grinned at you. "W..what?" you managed to finally say. "You're not going to let that stop you now are you?" Jack said still grinning from ear to ear. You gave him a puzzled look "stop me from what?". "Why, don't you remember last night?" he said winking at you. You gasped in horror "WHAT?!". You of course knew what he meant. "Nah luv I'm just joking around". You sighed, and rolled your eyes in relief, "so where am I exactly?". Jack grinned again, "aboard the black pearl o'course!". You gazed at him in disbelief "the…black p..pearl?". It sent a cold chill down your spine just saying it. "Aye!" Jack said putting his shirt and hat back on. You stood there on the spot in horror, you felt like you were going to faint. You aboard the black pearl? Could it be possible? You'd heard stories about this ship since you were a little girl, but never had you imagined to be on it. Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the stinging pain in your head, you reached up slowly to touch it. You ran a hand through your hair, why was it wet? You brought your hand back down slowly, only to realise that your hair was not wet from water but blood. You ran your hand back through your hair again, touching your skull lightly until you felt a small cut. "Ouch!" you yelled as you ran your hand over it. Jack looked at you, "What's wrong luv?". You looked at him, you were still a bit startled. "I have a.. a cut on my head". He walked over to you slowly, "ah yes, you took a nasty fall and landed on a rock last night, that's why I brought you back 'ere". You looked up at him, the dark eyeliner under his eyes and the small beads in his hair. You suddenly realised you had been staring at him for awhile now. You blinked and looked at ground, "I think… I'd best be going back now" you said looking up at him again. "Going back where?" Jack replied, grinning again. "You mean, we're not in Tortuga anymore?" you said slowly hoping you were still there. "No, we're not". This was way too much for you, you felt like you were going to be sick. "Ok so let me get this straight, first you get me drunk, then you sleep in the same bed as me and now you've taken me away from home?!" you said almost yelling. 

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Well not really. You see I didn't get ye drunk, ye drunk ye got yourself drunk. We did sleep in the same bed, but nothing happened and you said to me you wanted to come aboard me ship. So you can't blame me, Savvy?". 

_Flashback  
"Captain Jack, I want to be a pirate" you said sitting on the beach drunk with Jack.  
_"Oh shit. What did I get myself into?!" you said looking down at the ground. You were really annoyed now, you stormed out of the cabin onto the deck. There you saw the rest of the crew working away. You heard Jack walking up behind you. You now realised that you could not avoid Jack, you were aboard the black pearl now and there was nothing you could do about it. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

And there you go! Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! I will write the fourth chapter as soon as possible I promise! 


	4. A trip down memory lane

And heres chapter four! R&R or I'll send you to Davy Jones' locker, savvy?

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters, but as I've said before I do own the plot!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

CHAPTER 4

_So where were we? Ah yes that's right, you've just found out that you're now miles away from Tortuga and you're stuck on the Black Pearl with captain Jack Sparrow-heh like that's a bad thing!  
_You heard Jack walking up behind you. You now realised that you could not avoid him, you were aboard the black pearl now and there was nothing you could do about it. You walked over to the side of the ship and looked down at the crystal blue water with Jack standing beside you. You felt guilty for yelling at Jack, it was after all you who said you wanted to become a pirate. "I'm sorry Jack. Its just, I didn't expect this to happen" you said apologising. "Its alrigh' luv, I'm used to being yelled at" Jack replied, then giving a short laugh. You laughed slightly too, still gazing down at the water. Your hair tousled in the wind, as the sun shined down upon you. But as you stood there you seemed to feel slightly scared. Scared of what was to happen to you. You had never dreamed of engaging in piracy. As you were growing up other girls were obsessing over their hair and dresses, you had an abnormal obsession with pirates. You found them quite fascinating, they were careless and free. Its what you'd always secretly wanted, but you're decisions were made for you. 

Being bought up in Port Royal you're family was quite wealthy, you had always had the best. You were educated, and you were very smart indeed. You had the brains to be anything you wanted to. But you didn't want any of it, you left home for Tortuga a year ago, seeking adventure. You're parents of course didn't approve of this, having high expectations of you to do something valuable with your life, to follow in their footsteps to wealth. But you moved anyway. Tortuga wasn't exactly the place you had hoped to come upon, but you knew it was better to be here away from your parents. You had more than enough money to live on ,but you landed a job at the local pub where you earned some extra money. And now you were here, aboard the most wanted and feared ship in the Caribbean.   
  
You're thoughts were interrupted by Jack tapping you on the shoulder, you blinked and shook your head. "Sorry, I was just thinking" you said. "That's alrigh' but I'll need to get up the helm now" Jack replied. You nodded, and watched Jack walk away. You leaned over the side of the boat, the sea spraying on your face. Maybe the life of a pirate wasn't as bad as you thought it would be.


	5. You're taking over me

Heres chapter 5! Please R&R! And don't worry about criticism, I need to know what I'm doing wrong, so any advice would be great!   
Note: I based this chapter on a song called 'Taking over me' by Evanescence. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, all I own is the plotJ

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

CHAPTER 5

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…sorry I just felt like saying that!  
Anyway, in the last chapter we learnt about your past and a bit about you. So continuing on…  
_You leaned over the side of the boat, the sea spraying on your face. Maybe the life of a pirate wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. You looked over at Jack standing at the helm holding his compass in one hand and steering with the other you thought he looked quite handsome standing there. You paused for a second, you thought Jack was handsome? You laughed silently to yourself at this. It could never be possible, a pirate and a bar waitress, it just wasn't right. And besides, Jack wasn't the type of guy for you anyway, you're probably better off friends. You turned away from looking at Jack, to focus down at the water again. But as you looked down upon the crystal water you felt as though you were lying to yourself.   
  
For the rest of the day you spent by yourself, trying to convince yourself you weren't falling for Jack. The day seemed to go by so fast, that you soon found yourself lying down in bed. You now shared a cabin with another woman of the crew-Anamaria. She was quite tall with shoulder length black hair and tanned skin. You had got to know her a bit through conversation, and she was quite nice. As you lay awake in bed, you tried so hard not to think of Jack. But it was if the thought wouldn't go away. You tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, you were so tired yet it was though you couldn't sleep. Giving up on sleeping you decided to get some fresh air. You slowly crept out of bed trying not to wake Anamaria, and went out on the deck.   
  
But there was someone already on the deck, it was Jack. This really wasn't the person you wanted to see right now. You were about to turn around and go back to your cabin, but it was too late Jack had already seen you. "Ello luv, can't ye sleep?", you were still a little shaken with your thoughts on him, so you just slowly nodded in reply. He was standing at the side of the ship, so you walked over and joined him. "And what about you" you said in curiosity. "I can't sleep either". You nodded at this. There was silence for awhile, things felt awkward. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused. Finally he said something, "Well, luv I'm off to get some sleep. Night". At this you felt a little disappointed for some reason, but you where feeling tired now. "Goodnight" you said as you turned around and walked back to your cabin. As you climbed back into bed, a million thought raced through your head but now you were to tired to think. You closed your eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
And there you go! I tried to make this chapter a little longer, and a bit more detailed. I hope I have succeeded in this!  
Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 6 will be up very very soon!  
  



	6. A dream and a nightmare

Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't anything except the plot!  
I'd like to take this opportunity to give a big shout out to one of my minions, I mean friends Jodie. Hi Jodie!*waves*  
And I'd also like to thank the academy for giving me this award, lol just kidding!  
I'd like to thank anyone who has read and reviewed or just read or just reviewed my story, thankyou so much!  
Anyway, heres chapter 6 as I promised, enjoy lonely minions! I mean readers! Mwhaha…

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

CHAPTER 6

Ok, to stop confusion right now you are sleeping and you are dreaming… 

You hear a clock ticking in the background, and then suddenly a girl screams. She is sitting on the floor of a strange room where the walls are made of moving mirrors. Her eyes are red from crying, and her dress is ripped and tattered. But then suddenly someone enters from somewhere and scoops the girl up, and suddenly she stops crying. Her dress suddenly becomes new again, and her eyes are no longer red. The two walk through a mirror, and suddenly the girl is standing on the edge of something about to jump off. She looks down and all she sees is darkness. She looks scared, yet she looks as though she knew it was going to happen. She smiles suddenly and then someone pushes her from behind and she falls. She seems to be falling for awhile, she has her arms outstretched and she looks as though she's flying even though she's falling. She continues to fall until suddenly a bright light engulfs her.

(end of dream)

You woke up startled, your forehead was dripping with sweat. You tried to catch your breath again. What did this strange dream mean? After you had calmed down, you left your cabin and walked outside to find the crew already at work. You saw Anamaria working away doing something, so you went and joined her. "Good morning" you said to her smiling, "Morning" she said smiling back. You knew that today you couldn't sit around and think of Jack all day, so you decided to ask Anamaria if you could help out. She of course said yes, so you spent the day helping the crew out. And you were having so much fun, you completely forgot about Jack. But the day went by fast again, and soon enough you were eating with the crew. You had enjoyed your day, but it was tiering so you ate up quickly hoping to go to sleep soon. After you had eaten, you made your way back to your cabin. But as you walked back you were stopped by someone, and that someone just happened to be the captain.   
  
"Uh..hi" you said nervously not knowing to say. "Hi. I was wondering if I could have a word with you" he said back to you. He sounded nervous, and you were too. What would he want to talk to you about? You were very tired by now, but you were curious as to what he wanted you to talk about, so you nodded in agreement. You both walked over to a side of the ship, and gazed down at the dark water. There was an awkward silence for awhile. You looked up at Jack, wondering when he was going to say something. He noticed you were looking at him. He opened his mouth, but paused closing it again. He seemed very tense. You were very anxious as to what he wanted to say, you wished he just say it. And then something you didn't expect happened, Jack opened his mouth and said something you would've never imagined him to say-"I…I love you".


	7. Whispers and secrets

Disclaimer: Once again I'm somewhat sad to say that I only own the plot!  
Well heres chapter 7! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy! 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

CHAPTER 7

Picking up where we just left off… 

And then something you didn't expect happened, Jack opened his mouth and said something you would've never imagined him to say-"I…I love you". 

You opened your eyes slowly.. you saw the ceiling of your cabin. You sat up quickly, then the truth hit you… It had all been a dream! You hit yourself on the head lightly. "damnit" you said to yourself softly. First you couldn't stop thinking of him, and now you were dreaming of him. "That's just great", you thought to yourself. You sat on your bed, trying to remember the dream. But all you could remember was three small words- "I love you". You got up and brushed your hair, trying to get it out of your mind. What had made this silly dream occur? You turned away and walked out of the door of the cabin, and went outside onto the deck. As you walked out onto the deck your hair flew in the wind with the peaceful breeze. It made you feel so much more calmer. You closed your eyes, and inhaled. The smell of the sea surrounding you. You opened your eyes slowly, and the first person you saw was Jack. You shrieked and jumped a step backwards knocking Mr. Cotton over. You apologised quickly and helped him up with Jack laughing in the background. You now felt like a real idiot, and you were blushing madly. "Sorry for startling you luv" Jack said walking over. "That's ok" you said still blushing. There was an awkward silence for a moment, you looked around nervously trying to bring up a conversation you turned to your last resort-"sooo…" you said not knowing what else to say. Jack obviously had nothing to say, or couldn't be bothered. You couldn't think of anything to say, so you slowly turned away and walked off leaving Jack still standing there. You felt really bad for just walking away, so you turned around hoping to see him still standing there, but he wasn't there anymore. You sighed and carried on.   
  
You went below deck to find something to eat, and you eventually you find something-stale bread and some apples. It wasn't the best but you were hungry. After you had finished eating, you decided to go and help out. If you were going to pirate you had to learn, so you found Anamaria and helped her. Your first task was to swab the deck, which wasn't really exciting for you, but it helped you keep your mind off Jack. You were starting to become good friends with Anamaria, you had learnt a lot from her. For the rest of the day you helped with other things around the ship. It was fun for you, and you enjoyed it. By the end of the day you were tired, so you decided to take a short break. As you sat down at your usual place on the side of the ship you looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, but it was covered by grey clouds. That didn't look to good to you. And soon enough it started to pour down rain. The sky became dark and in the distance you could see lightning. This really wasn't looking good.   
  
Soon enough, the lightning became worse and the rain became heavier. You were now drenched, and so were the rest of the crew. As you looked around you could see the rest of the crew working away. And Jack was standing up at the helm, trying to control the ship in the disastrous storm. You ran up the helm, trying not to get knocked over by anyone else but it was hard with the constant water coming in and knocking you over or into someone else. Eventually you made it up there. You had to hold on to Jack to stop you from falling over, "What do we do now?" you yelled to Jack over the sound of the crushing waves. He didn't reply for a minute, trying hard to concentrate. He had a serious look on his face. And then suddenly you heard were pushed over as you heard a large BANG! Jack ran over to the side of the ship, and returned momentarily. "What the hell was that?!" you yelled again. "We just hit the reef" Jack said with a worried expression on his face. You ran over to the side of the ship, and there it was-a hole in the side of the ship. It wasn't very large but it looked like it could do some damage.  You spun around and saw Jack still at the helm, battling the storm and trying his hardest to keep the ship under control. You turned around again and suddenly you were sprayed with a large amount of water knocking you over. You got up quickly and wiped the water from your eyes. You saw Anamaria run up to Jack, "We're not going to make it! We should abandon ship!" she yelled at the top of her voice. Jack now looked as worried as ever, "she can hold a bit longer!". Abandon ship? You thought to yourself as you were sprayed with water again.   
  
The storm didn't last for that long, and luckily enough the pearl made it trough. You woke up the next morning and immediately ran outside to find Jack once again standing at the helm. You were greeted with a "morning luv" as per usual. But this time he had more to say-"we shall soon be arrivin' in Port Royale". You gave him a confused looked, "Port Royale?" you asked him curiously. "Aye" Jack nodded, "we shall need to mend the hole in the ship". You nodded in agreement, and headed below deck to eat. You didn't eat much for breakfast. You stomach was churning in nervousness. Out of all places to go you really didn't want to go back to Port Royale, for not only did you leave your family there-but also your fiancée. Will Turner was his name, he was a tall handsome man with dark hair and chocolate eyes that would make you melt. He had not been able to accept the fact that you wanted to move away from Port Royale to a place as vile as Tortuga. So you followed your heart and left him. But, it was not known if your relationship had ended or not. So Will still might have the idea of you marrying him, and going back there and most probably seeing him really was nerve racking for you. Not only seeing him, your whole family and all your friends too. You imagined them to have looks of disgust on their faces.   
Soon you were joined by Anamaria, and all your thoughts on Will and your family drifted away as you two were in deep conversation…about Jack. "So do ye like him?" Anamaria said curiously with a slight grin on her face. You thought for a second, "I don't know. Should I?" you replied. Anamaria's grin grew even wider, "Well with the way you stare at him I thought you would". "I do not always stare at him!" you said blushing furiously. Anamaria laughed at this. You shook your head and laughed a little too. "Just don't get to worried about it, Jacks a good man" Anamaria said smiling as she walked out the door. Worried about what? You thought as a million different emotions rushed through you. Is it true that you were always staring at Jack? But you didn't have enough time to think about it as your thoughts were once again interrupted by Jack storming in. You looked at him. "We have arrived in Port Royale and we are to go ashore" he said as he looked at you. You were doing it again- you were staring at him! You looked away and nodded. You got up and followed him onto the deck.   
  
As you walked onto the docks, it had never felt so good to be on dry land. As the  crew scurried off to look for supplies you were left with Jack. You and Jack roamed the streets, not saying a word. As you saw the busy people running around, you felt happy to be home. But then something caught your eye-it was Will and he was walking in your direction. He had not seen you yet among the crowd of people. Not knowing what to do, you let out your hair and quickly grabbed Jack's hat off his head and put it on your own. You looked down at the ground as he walked past you, trying not to make eye contact. Will walked past you. He turned back and looked at you for a sec as you continued to walk on with Jack. He shook his head and carried on. "Phew! That was close!" you said as you and Jack continued to walk through the street. Jack gave you a look of confusion, "close from what?". You knew this was going to take a long time to explain, so you and Jack headed down to the beach were you sat next to him still wearing his hat. "So tell me about what you were trying to hide from just then back in that street." Jack said, sounding curious. You hesitated for a minute, you didn't know what to say. You sighed and looked out onto the water, the sun now setting. "A couple of years ago, I left this place to move to Tortuga. My parents were not pleased" you said still looking out onto the water. "But not only did I leave my family and friends. I left someone else". Jack looked confused, but he was still listening. You turned and looked at him, "I left my fiancée".   
  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Dah dah dah! There you go! So what did you think with the whole 'Will is my fiancée' thing? It just something I decided to add in for a little more excitement in the story. So who will you pick-Jack or Will? Well that's not really up to you, but anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Come on, lets get some rum!

Disclaimer: As mentioned before, all I own is the plot!  
  
Heres chapter 8 for you! I haven't updated for um...well lets just leave it at a very long time.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Previously...  
  
Jack looked confused, but he was still listening. You turned and looke at him, "I left my fiancée".   
  
He turned his head, looking out at the ocean. You look at him, trying to read his facial expression. There was complete silence for a moment, but was suddenly broken by Jack- "Ah, yes". He looked at you with a grin on his face, "thats not very nice is it?". He chuckled silently to himself, while you sat there in confusion with a strange expression on your face. Jack stood up suddenly, extending his hand towards you. You take it, and he helps you up.  
  
You dust yourself off, and follow Jack. Hes walking at a fast pace, and you try to keep up. "Where are we going?" you say to him, half panting. But he doesn't say anything, he just keeps walking. You ask him again, this time you're almost out of breath. Realising hes obviously not going to say anything, you give up and just follow him. Down street after street, you follow him until at last he stops. You skid to a halt, trying to catch your breath. He looks to his left, and then to his right, before turning to his left and walking fast again. You roll your eyes, and start walking again. He keeps walking, and walking. It seems like he never gets tierd, until atlast when you feel like you can't walk anymore he stops infront of a small building, and spins around facing you, his beads tinking as he does. "I want ye to meet a mate of him" he says, with a slight smile on his face. He turns around again and walks towards the door. He knocks twice, before taking a few steps back. As the door opens, something catches your eye in a window in a building further down. You don't hear anything Jack says as he greets the person, until he says your name. You walk back over to Jack, and standing at the door is beautiful woman with golden locks, wearing a blue gown. "This be Elizabeth" Jack says, looking from you to the woman. She curtsies, and you so aswell, looking completely foolish. Jack chuckles a little as you do this, but he stops as you give him a glare. "Well, please do come inside" Elizabeth says, welcoming you both in. Jack extends his arm, as if to be a gentleman, "you first m'lady" he says with a wide grin on his face. You snicker at him, and go inside. Its a beautiful house, with expensive furniture. It reminds you of your parents house, but you shake the memories of that place out of your mind as Elizabeth insits that you and Jack take a seat. "I'll just go get him" she says as she looks at Jack with a curteous smile on her face. Elizabeth walks out of the room, and you and Jack sit there. You relax into the couch, how good it feels to sit down.   
  
Elizabeth returns quickly, and you and Jack stand up at the same time. Jack walks ahead towards Elizabeth, and you follow standing just a few feet behind. As Jack greets the person, you hear a familiar voice talking back to him. "This, ere is m'lovely lady" Jack says, looking at you. You step forward and standing there is... Will Turner.  
  
You blink a few times, hoping to yourself that you imagined him to be there. You stare at him, and he to you. Jack nudges you, and you shake your head slightly. You step forward as Will takes your hand and kisses it. You're still in shock, but you cover it up with a cheesy smile painted on your face. "Well, now that we've all met each other. We'd best be leaving" Jack says to Will and Elizabeth nodding in thanks. You nod at both of them aswell. As you both walk out the door, and it closes behind you, you stop dead frozen running your hands through your hair. "Well now, what was all that about young missy?" Jack says looking at you with a worried expression on his face. "Remember how I told you about that fiancee?" you say back to him. Jack nods in reply, frowning. "Yes, well you just met him" you say sarcastically. He looks at you for a moment, raising on eyebrow, "Im sorry I didn't hear you. Say that again". You roll your eyes, not saying anything and begin to walk away from the building.   
  
"So, let me get this straight ere. Will Turner is your fiancee?" he says, his eyebrow still raised. You dont say anything, but you just nod slowly.  
  
"Well then, I think its best ye know that Elizabeth's his fiancee now. Funny old world aint it?" he says, smiling flashing his gold teeth.  
  
You dont say anything, but instead stand in silence.  
  
"C'mon luv, lets go get some rum" Jack says to you, as you both start to walk this time at a normal pace.   
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Well, there you go. Chapter 8!  
  
Its not very long I know, but the next one will be I promise over pain of death :D  
  
Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! 


	9. What goes up must come down

Aye! Tis been too long since I last updated, i'm not sure if anyone still reads my fic. But anyway, I shall post this new chapter and see how the reviews go.  
  
Disclaimer: As mentioned before- all I own is the plot.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Right, well starting were we left off...  
  
Well then, I think its best ye know that Elizabeth's his fiancee now. Funny old world aint it?" he says, smiling flashing his gold teeth.  
  
You dont say anything, but instead stand in silence.  
  
"C'mon luv, lets go get some rum" Jack says to you, as you both start to walk this time at a normal pace. As you walked down a busy street, a million emotcions ran through your head- confusion, sadness and maybe a little bit of jealousy. No, not jealous you think to yourself though deep down you know you are. As you follow Jack into a pub, you push all thoughts of WIll and Elizabeth out of your mind. The pub is somewhat similar to most of the others in Tortuga, except for the strong smell of dust and of course, rum. As Jack placed a large cup infront of you, for the first time you were happy to see the rum. You instantly grab the cup, taking a large swig and feel the burning sensation of it, going to down your throat.  
  
"Whoa, watch it luv. Wouldn't want to end up in bed with o'l Jack again now, would ye?" Jack said, with a cheeky grin upon his face. "Whatever" you reply, with a smirk on your face taking another swig.  
  
You were only on your second large cup of rum, when AnnaMaria burst into the pub, running over to you and Jack. Suprisingly, Jack wasn't drunk at ths moment. "Why ello there luv!" Jack said smiling. AnnMaria looked shock, you could tell this wasn't going to be good. "Jack! At last! I've been looking all over for you!" she said, almost yelling. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but AnnaMaria continued- "The ship. She's gone!". Your eyes widened, in shock. "G..gone?" Jack managed to say after awhile, he was obviously in shock too. "Nobody steals my ship!" he said, getting up instantly and walking out of the pub, in a very fast pace. AnnaMaria and you follow, trying to keep up. You didn't know where he was heading for, but you had some guess it would be the dock. Down street after street, until finally Jack stopped. As you come to a halt, you pant for breath. "Jack were are we.." you start to say, but interrupted by a "Sshh" from Jack. You look ahead of you, and see a dock. Though it seemed to be a private one, you wonder why you were here. There is complete silence for a minute, and the only thing that could be heard was the soft sound of the waves lapping over the sand. You stand next to Jack, trying to figure out the expression on his face. He walks on, and you and AnnaMaria follow. Until you come to the dock.  
  
Jack spins around, facing AnnaMaria and you putting his finger to his mouth signaling both of you to be silent. The three of you walk down the dock, the boards creeking under your feet. Until, both AnnaMaria and Jack stopped suddenly. You step forward and see a guard, sleeping. You looked at Jack, wondering what to do next. He notices you looking at him, and nods walking on. And then you see it, ahead of you- The one and only Black Pearl. You stand in awe for a second, looking at the ship. The wood shinning brightly in the moonlight. You step to the side a little...and feel yourself slip. You try to hold in your scream as you feel yourself falling off the side. You reach out in despair. This was it...you were going to fall into the cold, dark water. And then...you opened your eyes, and there was Jack holding your hand. You couldn't help but look down, and at this your eyes widened in fear. You look up at Jack, "Don't let go!" you say, not caring how loud you say it. He heaves you up, and you drop to your knees, panting. Jack stands near you, looking down at you. You move your head up, and your eyes meet. "Thankyou" you manage to say, with a smile on your face. He offers you his hand, helping you up. There is silence...again, until its broken by AnnaMaria- "Cap'n, the guards gone!" she says with a worried expression on her face. You look around you slowly, in search for any guards. Jack walking forward, AnnMaria following slowly behind, doing the same as you. You hear a slight movement, somewhere and as Jack turns around facing you, three or four guards appeared out of nowhere pouncing on Jack. You scream suddenly, in shock. And then more guards appear, this time heading for you and AnnaMaria. You try to fight them off, but soon realise its useless as they carry pistols and swords. The last thing you see is Jack, before something heavy comes down upon your head. And you slip into unconsciousness. 


End file.
